Páramo Oscuro
by Shiki Demonus
Summary: La culpa de un antiguo pecado atormenta la conciencia de Chikane, en forma de horribles pesadillas que la visitan cada noche desde que ella recuerda lo que sucedió. One - shot.


Disclaimer: Kannazuki no miko no me los derechos reservados a Kaishaku.

Nota de Autor: No entiendo si realmente es necesario el disclaimer pero mejor prevenir que curar. Bueno, hoy les traigo este pequeño corto que, espero, los entretenga aunque sea por unos minutos. Los a quiero a todos. No olviden los reviews, aunque sean solo dos palabras, nada sobra.

* * *

**Páramo Oscuro**

Y ahí me encontraba, sola, en ese páramo oscuro donde mis pensamientos se entrelazan despiadadamente. Tenía miedo de levantar la mirada, sabía lo que vería si lo hacía. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería salir de ahí. Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Pensé que si soportaba lo suficiente podría despertar sin verla, pero el sueño… la pesadilla se tornaba eterna. De pronto, sentí a alguien delante de mí, también sabía de quien se trataba. La pesadilla no hacía más que comenzar.

—Mírame, Chikane— ordenó en un susurro la voz femenina frente a mí, apestaba a sangre, era insoportable.

— ¡Basta! ¡No!—respondí sollozando. Tenía tanto miedo de mirar.

— ¡Mírame!

— ¡No, por favor! ¡No entiendes lo que me lastima verte así!

— ¿Te lastima verme así? ¡¿TE LASTIMA VERME ASÍ?! ¡SOY YO LA QUE SIENTE EL FRÍO DEL ACERO, SOY YO LA QUE SIENTE COMO SU PIEL SE DESPRENDE DE LA CARNE!

— ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PERDÓNAME!

— ¡MÍRAME!— Gritó furiosa. — Mira lo que me hiciste… ¡MIRA LO QUE VOLVERÁS A HACERME!

Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que podía sentir el sabor de la sangre. Me atreví a mirar. Himeko yacía frente a mí, bañada en color carmín mientras yo clavaba mi espada en su corazón. Sus ojos desorbitados se posaban en mí, culpándome.

—No… Yo jamás quise esto… no tuve opción. —Le dije a su cadáver mientras la espada temblaba en mis manos, y en ese momento sus labios se movieron. — ¡PERDÓNAME, HIMEKO!

Desperté en los brazos de alguien, me aferré desesperadamente a ellos con temor de volver a aquel lugar.

— ¡Señorita, por favor tranquilizece!— exclamó Otoha mientras se aferraba en mí. Intentando hacerme recordar que había sido un sueño.

Traté de calmarme como pude. Me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación, sobre mi cama. Mi cuerpo aún temblaba y sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que saliera el alba. Estaba harta, el sueño me aterraba todas las noches, una y otra vez. El horrible olor a sangre, aún podía sentirlo, pero lo que más me aterraba era el rostro de Himeko, mirándome con esos ojos muertos, la expresión de su rostro. Desde que recordé mi identidad, esa pesadilla me había perseguido cada noche como una sombra bajo mi almohada esperando a que pose mi cabeza en ella para atacar.

—Señorita, fue solo un sueño. Todo está bien— dijo ella mientras las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Estaba tan asustada como yo. Mis gritos debieron ser muy exagerados.

—Perdóname, Otoha —intenté tranquilizarla mientras posaba mi mano en su hombro, pero ella tomó mi mano y la presionó sobre su cuerpo.

—Señorita, está temblando. Por favor no me diga que no le pasa nada —me dijo mientras su voz se quebraba— ¿Es por culpa de esa mujer, no? ¡Todas las noches grita su nombre! ¿Le ha hecho algo?

—No, no…— sonreí un poco, más por los nervios que por la gracia del comentario. — Ella no me ha hecho nada, es más bien algo que yo le hice hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Algo que usted le hizo? No entiendo.

—No importa, no te preocupes. Lamento tener que molestarte así.

—Señorita para mí no es una molestia. Estoy aquí para cuidar de usted— exclamó Otoha como si la idea la hubiera ofendido.

Otra vez sonreí, esta vez de felicidad.

—Muchas gracias— susurré y la abrasé con cariño. —Bueno, supongo que tengo que ir al instituto. Prepárame el desayuno, por favor.

—Pero señorita…

—Dime.

—Son las tres de la madrugada...

La noche pasó muy lentamente, como las otras veces que había tenido aquella pesadilla. Le pedí a Otoha desayunar en su cocina. La sensación de vacío que sentía en el gran comedor me causaba escalofríos. Como era de suponer, ninguna de las otras empleadas se había levantado de la cama. Y a pesar de mis ruegos, Otoha insistió en seguir despierta hasta que me fuera a la escuela.

—Tome el té, la calmara un poco, señorita— dijo la sirvienta, seguramente al notar cómo me quedaba mirando la superficie verde del té en la taza. Era hipnotizarte, no podía evitar pensar en aquella pesadilla, me obsesionaba. Sabía que no podría dormir tranquila hasta superar aquel temor.

—Insisto en que te vayas a dormir, Otoha— le dije luego de beber un sorbo para complacerla. —Ya estoy mucho mejor.

—De ninguna manera, discúlpeme, pero debo ser atrevida y negarme a obedecerla. Además no podría dormir tranquila dejándola sola. —me dijo mientras tomaba otra taza de té y se sentaba a mi lado.

—Soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, muchas gracias.

—No, por favor, es mi deber con usted, señorita— contestó algo exaltada.

— ¿Porque te ruborizas?

— ¿Eh? No es nada, señorita, debe ser el calor del té. Ya sabe…— dijo mientras se reía entre palabras. No pude evitar contagiarme de esa felicidad que necesitaba y comencé a reírme con ella. Pero, de pronto, su rostro se tornó completamente serio. — Lamento mucho que me entrometa pero, tengo que preguntar qué es lo que le aqueja de esa manera, señorita. Intenté no darle importancia al principio, no quería invadir su privacidad, pero me preocupa. Ha estado de esa manera varias noches, gritando y pidiendo perdón, y no sé qué pensar. Si puedo ayudarla de alguna manera…

Exhalé un largo suspiro, sabía que me preguntaría tarde o temprano. Pero aunque quería contarle todo y librarme de esta carga que me pesaba dentro mi conciencia, no podía hacerlo, jamás lo entendería, jamás podría saber lo que siento. Aún así, necesitaba decirlo, desprenderme de esta pena aunque sea unos segundos. Decidí contarle una verdad a medias.

— Se podría decir, que tuve una fuerte pelea con Himeko, hace mucho tiempo y la herí de una forma espantosa— Ella escuchaba con atención cada palabra. Mi querida Otoha ¿Qué haría sin ti? — Supongo que es la culpa lo que me lastima. Pero mi dolor, no se compara con el que le causé a ella.

—Comprendo—fijó su mirada en la taza de té y pude notar que tenía miedo de opinar.

—Dime lo que piensas, por favor. Necesito tu opinión.

Pareció complacida de mi interés por ella y, con una leve pero comprensiva sonrisa, comenzó:

—Señorita, yo la conozco desde que éramos niñas y creo que usted es una persona maravillosa en todo sentido. — Comentó mientras sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse. — No creo que usted haya hecho lo que hizo con mala intención. No. Estoy segura. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas.

—Lo sabía. Por eso estoy segura, de que ella la perdonará, y lo más importante. Encontrará la forma de perdonarse usted misma.

En ese momento lo entendí. Estaba realmente sorprendida por la forma en que Otoha había interpretado mi situación que, por el terror y por la culpa, ni yo misma había logrado entender. Me hizo verlo de una forma tan simple.

—Muchas gracias, Otoha. Eso realmente me ayudó.

—Estoy para servirle, señorita— me dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla con una expresión de felicidad— Iré a prepararle su uniforme, no creo que quiera llegar tarde al instituto.

Probé un último sorbo de la taza y con él tomé mi decisión. Jamás podré arreglar lo que hice en el pasado pero puedo hacerlo en el presente. Te protegeré de cualquier daño y, cuando llegue el momento haré que me odies, Himeko, y en ese momento te daré mi vida a cambio. Me olvidaras con el tiempo y no sentirás la culpa de matarme, lo haré solo por ti.

Esa noche volví a tener aquel sueño, en aquel páramo oscuro pero, esta vez la espada se clavaba en mi corazón al mismo tiempo que sentía una inmensa felicidad y, aquél oscuro lugar, se iluminó con la sonrisa de mi amada, quien yacía sana y salva frente a mí, como un ángel que auguraba la redención de una antigua culpa. Te amo, Himeko.

Fin.


End file.
